


Geoffrey or a Walk in the Park

by pr_squared



Category: A Brother's Price - Wen Spencer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr_squared/pseuds/pr_squared
Summary: If I could write, I would write.  The ideas are rare and unpredictable.This tale just jumped out - one day for the setting and another for the irony.Wish I could produce on demand!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Geoffrey or a Walk in the Park

Eldest Grandmother Leticia, Eldest Mother Amelia, and Eldest Sister Winona watched young Geoffrey work. He had bunched his house robe around his waist and scrubbed the already satisfactorily clean wooden floor enthusiastically, on his hands and knees. His strong legs were bare and his small clothes visible. He was fifteen and a half and already taller than any of his sisters. 

A handsome youth, Leticia thought, and gently reared. His dark brown hair was thick and almost reached his waist. His large brown eyes sparkled. She smiled to see something of his grandfather in the line of his male body.

A well brought up youth, Amelia concluded with some satisfaction – obedient and hard-working. He tended his baby sisters with compassion and deftness. His cooking was excellent. His sewing was poor, even worse than his reading; he read only romances and had no interest in the world at large. His housekeeping was exceptional. In six months, he would be ready for marriage. He would make a fine husband and earn his sisters their brother’s price. 

Winona marveled at his stupid enthusiasm for the dirty chore. They say a man can orgasm from a pristine kitchen or a well-made pie. She snorted. He had better keep his messy orgasms far from his delicious apple pies. His future wives would see to his orgasms. Winona did not like thinking about her little brother having an orgasm. 

She touched the quirt at her belt. She had yet to use it. An eldest always carried a quirt. Every proper home had a whipping pole, a symbol of the eldest’s authority, even though its use was rare. The evildoer was stripped naked and hung by her wrists for her whipping. The family gathered. In many families, after a new husband was shared by all the sisters, he was hung naked by his heels and whipped to remind him of his place, one lash for each sister and two for the eldest – something that he would never forget. Some said that a boy should be beaten regularly, like a rug. If you did not know his offense, he always did. However, most do not like too many marks on a boy, unless she has placed them herself.

Eldest Mother Amelia watched him work so diligently and shook her head. “Winona, the day is beautiful. Why don’t you and your sisters take Geoffrey for a walk – after he finishes his choirs. We’re stuck in Mayfaire this summer and the boy needs some sun and fresh air. He looks pale.”

Winona sighed but organized the expedition. A boy cannot be allowed to roam about without a proper escort. 

Winona recruited Beatrice, Constance, Eloise, and young Amelia for the adventure. Amelia, called Smelly Melly, scouted ahead. Winona stood on Geoffrey’s right and Constance on his left. Beatrice and Eloise trailed. The 5 of them would defend their brother’s chastity and their brother’s price. 

Geoffrey was honestly excited. He had yet to clean the bathtub and laundry awaited. He felt uncomfortable but chores could wait. He dressed carefully. He chose a modest ankle length traveling robe, but thinnest cotton for the summer heat. Winona couldn’t blame him because of the heat but the flimsy fabric was almost translucent when the light stuck it from a certain angle. Geoffrey might pretend ignorance but he very well knew. He combed and brushed his long, thick hair. He studied himself carefully in the mirror.

The Queens’ Park was beautiful, a jewel lodged in the urban sprawl. The sky shone a brilliant, cloudless blue. The fragrance of flowers wafted up from the well-tended flower beds. Everything was so green and alive. Melly scouted ahead. Beatrice and Eloise trailed. Winona stood on Geoffrey’s right and Constance on his left. Geoffrey might be the only one of the male persuasion in the park. Eldest Mother had asked if Winona wanted to leash him but Winona refused, confident of her authority. They walked and followed the winding path. 

Raven-haired Annie saw them first. She sported a buzz cut. “There’s a boy!” Of all the people in the park, at least one was male. She pointed ahead.

“Where?” her blonde-haired friend, Maisie asked, craning her neck. Her short hair was pulled back in a military bun.

“There,” said Sukie, a brunette, pointing. “A boy and his sisters – of course – the Newsomes, I think.”

“I saw him first – he’s mine,” Annie claimed. All three laughed as if they would ever have a boy or even a share in a boy.” With one male birth in thirty, boys were rare and somehow found their way into wealthier families or cribs.

Beatrice Newsome heard them and looked back sharply. They better keep their distance.

Maisie smiled and waved. Anyone could walk in Queens’ Park. It’s a free country - at least if you’re female.

The Newsome’s walked ahead on the winding path and the three girls followed and chatted quietly. 

“Look!” Annie whispered hoarsely and tried not to point. “You can see right though his robes.” His male form was clearly revealed through the translucent summer robe. 

Maisie saw his broad shoulders and the sweep on his back. She swallowed hard. She saw the outline of the small clothes covering his high, tight ass and imagined him naked.

“He wants me, so desperately!” Sadie sighed aloud and stopped, suddenly afraid that his sisters had overheard her. 

“I want him, the slut,” Annie groaned theatrically. “They’re all sluts. So prim and proper, saving themselves for a girl who has the coin.”

“Wonder if we could have him for ten crowns?” Maisie asked, referring to the standard price in a crib, a day’s labor for most.

“Wonder if he’s worth ten crowns?” Sadie asked. 

“We don’t have ten crowns!” Annie mourned.

“What if we all pitched in?” Maisie asked brightly. “We can share?”

“Altogether, we don’t have ten crowns and I bet his sisters would want more – 20 crowns at least.” Annie continued. “Bet he’s a boring ride, anyway. Just lies there and makes you do all the work.”

“I know how to bring him to life,” Sadie snickered.

“So do I,” Annie laughed.

Geoffrey walked, escorted by his sisters. Without turning, he sensed that three girls followed. He caught a glimpse of them from the corner of his eye when the path curved, one raven-haired, pale skinned, and deeply blue eyed, her taller friend, pale blue eyes, golden skin and hair, and a third with brown hair and eyes like his sisters. They looked about his age or a few years older. They were ill-dressed by the Newsome’s upper middle-class standards but Geoffrey felt, rather than simply saw, something ineluctably female about them. They were strange to him and thrilling. He knew no females outside his family. He wondered if perhaps they were looking at him and he found he liked the unwanted attention. He stood proud and tall. He was taller than any of his sisters. Somehow, it was exciting, arousing even. He saw something coarse about them. Perhaps, they were noblewomen in in disguise or pirates, like in a romance. He wanted to turn and get a better look but Eldest Winona’s presence reminded him that such would not be proper.

He walked and did not look back. He enjoyed the bright sun and fresh air. Then he heard shouts and laughter up ahead. The path turned and passed the swimming hole. Two score swimmers – girls and women - cavorted naked in the water. Stunned, Geoffrey stopped and looked. Outside of the nursery, he had never before seen so much pink female skin – soft, round breasts, female tummies, butts, and thighs and the secret places between their thighs. 

“Eyes front,” Winona hissed, “and keep walking.” She pinched his flank hard. 

Dutifully, Geoffrey walked on, eyes front with their laughter and shouts ringing in his ears. He wondered how it might feel to splash and swim, if only he could swim.   
Melly watched the swimmers with envy. The day was hot. She saw her school friends, Prudence Prescott and Odessa Wallace. “Winona, can I swim for a bit?  
”  
“May I?” Winona said from habit. “Go swim,” she said indulgently. People accused her of totally spoiling her youngest sister. 

Geoffrey walked on with Eldest Winona on one side and Constance on the other. Beatrice and Eloise trailing. The three girls still trailed – one with raven hair and deep blue eyes, one with pale blue eyes and blond hair, and the third a brunette. He strained to hear their chatter. They had names. The raven-haired girl was called Annie, apparently, the blonde, Maisie, and the brunette, Sukie, he surmised. He saw something coarse and dangerous about them and that was exciting. What if?

Suddenly, someone grabbed his arm. 

“Run!” she barked. Geoffrey had been raised to obey first and think second. He ran, freeing himself from Winona’s grip. The raven-haired girl with the messy bob – led him away at an all-out run. He heard sounds of a tussle as the girl’s two accomplices tangled with his sisters and then fled in opposite directions. 

Geoffrey and his captor ran, twisting this way and that. The penalties for abducting a boy were dire. Had they no understanding? Did the raven-hair girl want him so desperately? Running in his long travelling robe was difficult. He was breathless, yet he ran. He glanced back and saw no pursuit. He saw the wooden shelter in the bushes. His captor pushed him inside and he crashed into the back wall. She closed the door and turned to him. Before he could react, she took his right arm in her two strong hands and secured his wrist to the leather cuff set securely in the wall. His left wrist quickly followed. Preparations had been made. Suddenly, he was somehow feeble in the face of her fierce determination.

“Stop or I’ll scream,” he threatened.

She looked at him and actually smiled, her deep blue eyes laughing. “I thought you loved me?” she teased. She squeezed his nose closed. When he opened his mouth to breath, she gagged him with a filthy rag. 

Geoffrey was terrified. He pulled against his restraints and kicked his legs wildly. In any of his romances, this was when he would be rescued. What would happen should rescue fail was detailed in none of the books he was allowed to read. However, in the course of his cleaning, he had found other books. 

Annie jumped out of the way. She stood hands on hips and just waited for him to tire. 

Maisie and Sukie arrived, breathless from the chase. “We lost them,” blonde-haired Maisie crowed. 

“Are you certain?” Annie asked. Sukie nodded, yes. 

“Well, let’s see what we’ve got here.” Annie studied her captive. 

“Don’t damage his robe, I can get 5 crowns for it.” Maisie cautioned. 

In an instant, Geoffrey was stripped to his small clothes.

“He is cute.” Sukie offered. “Hard to be certain with all those clothes. 

He pulled hopelessly against his restraints. He twisted this way and that. He looked at his captors with real terror.

Maisie smiled. “Sweetie, don’t be afraid. We’re not going to eat you!”

Annie laughed. “Speak for yourself, Maisie.” She licked her lips and the three laughed. Geoffrey shuddered and screamed into his gag. Despite his squirming, her Janie knife neatly freed him of his small clothes with hardly a mark. “Well there he is, in all his glory.”

Geoffrey studied them, wide-eyed with terror while they studied him. He kept his thighs pressed tightly together to hide his male paraphernalia as best he could. They would ruin him and no one would pay his brother’s price.

Sukie knelt beside him and pried his cock from between his trim thighs. She stroked his cock, watching his reaction. He felt only revulsion. She shook her head. “Not good for much.”

Maisie ran her fingers up the insides of his thighs and gently gripped his sex. He trembled and tried to pull away but Maisie sensed the beginning of his arousal and redoubled her efforts. He stood proudly erect and she removed her hand. “That’s more like it,” she pronounced.

Annie thrust hand into her pants and sampled the blatant evidence her arousal. She ran her moist finger under his nose. She cupped his ball sac and her finger probed his bumhole – a soldier’s trick for a passive studs. He pulled away and his erection started to wilt. She leaned over and blew softly on his penis and tasted his glans with her tongue. Geoffrey groaned and stood erect again. Methodically, she worked him to a messy orgasm with both hands. His back arched. His head lolled. He spewed massively, all over his belly, spreading up over his chest.

Annie straddled his thigh and rubbed herself to a satisfying orgasm. Her wetness was slick against his bare skin. Savoring the aftershocks, she looked up. His skin was sticky to the touch. His chest, splattered with his ejaculate, was heaving. His eyes were half closed. Confident of her mastery and his abject submission, she removed his gag.

Trembling, he looked at her, his large brown eyes wide open now. He caught his breath. “Do you love me?” he begged plaintively. He closed his eyes and waited for her kiss. 

“Careful!” Winona barked. She caught Geoffrey as he stumbled. “Watch where you’re walking!”

“Lost in daydreams, again!” Constance teased. 

“Likely fantasizing about cleaning the bathtub!” Beatrice teased. 

“Break your cute little nose, we’ll have to discount your brother’s price,” Eloise chided.

Constance shook her head and laughed. “No one is going to marry him for his damned nose!”

All laughed. 

Eloise imagined a boy on his knees with his face pressed eagerly between her thighs. A nose might be quite useful for an encore, she thought but said nothing.

“Where is Melly now?” Winona asked.

**Author's Note:**

> If I could write, I would write. The ideas are rare and unpredictable.  
> This tale just jumped out - one day for the setting and another for the irony.  
> Wish I could produce on demand!


End file.
